Season 4: Total Sims Death Island
Season 4: Total Sims Death Island is about 12 campers plus 3 known campers who fight for the million dollar prize. They are Aaryn, Alexa, Antonio, Cody, Daren, Isabel, Joshua, Kayla, Leanne, Melissa, Monty, Victoria, Vikram, Zack, and Zoey. They all compete in challenges with their team captains Alexa from TSI, Antonio from TSWDI, and Melissa from TSBVSG. Also Jacob debuted on Season 4 too. Elimination Order 18- Joshua 17- Victoria 16- Isabel 15- Aaryn (left) 14- Antonio 13- Melissa 12- Zoey 11- Daren 10- Monty 9- Cody 8- Aaryn 7- Alexa 6- Leanne 5- Zack 4- Jacob 3- Kayla RunnerUp- Antonio WINNER- Vikram Aaryn Gries- Solinne64- left in 15th place, voted out 8th Aaryn is Brittany's french cousin, she left in episode 4, and got voted out in episode 10 Alexa- Alexa Molina- Voted out 7th Alexa returns for Season 4, she is the team captain on water. She was happy Jacob came back but Alexa got voted out in episode 7 before Jacob was voted out. Antonio- Totdramafan- Voted out 2nd Antonio returns for season 4 and is the main antagonist! He faced Vikram in the finals and lost against him and made 2nd place as Runnerup. Cody- TheCrusherofice- voted out 9th Cody is new to this season and he has a crush on Aaryn so he started dating her. He was voted out in episode 9 after MERGE begun Daren- AngelLopez5142- voted out 11th Daren is Drake's brother. He do his best in challenges. He was voted out in episode 8 with Monty. Isabel- timmymcaloon- voted out 16th Isabel is a naive girl, and she likes to do anything for fun. She was voted out in episode 3. Jacob- TotalDramaJustin12- voted out 4th Jacob returns for season 4 and debuted after MERGE begun. He was voted out in episode 15 with Kayla. Joshua- Joshua Felix- Voted out 18th Joshua is a smart guy, and he was voted out in episode 1 Kayla- Kaire fruitsofmexico- voted out 3rd She is Kaire's young sister, and she formed a final 3 deal with Leanne and Zack. She went all the way until she was voted out in episode 15 with Jacob. Leanne- Talim Merpy- voted out 6th Leanne is Talim's sister and she made a romance with Vikram, and also the final 3 deal with Kayla and Zack. She was voted out in Episode 13 Melissa- Ana Burciaga- voted out 13th Melissa returns for Season 4, she missed tyson but she look at Monty and think Monty is Tyson... She was voted out in episode 7 with Zoey. Monty- Roboman667soe- voted out 10th Monty is Tyson's cousin and he felt that Melissa was weird... Monty was voted out in episode 8 with Daren before he made MERGE. Victoria- Bearandrocky1- voted out 17th Victoria is a sweet girl and she was voted out in episode 2. Vikram- Dreamer565101- WINNER Vikram is a cool guy and made a showmance with Leanne. He had a tie with Zack and faced an obstacle course. He won that challenge. He made all the way to the finals with Antonio and faced against him, he won the million dollar prize. Zack- Tailofone66- voted out 5th Zack is Ryan's young brother and he made the final 3 deal with Kayla and Leanne. He had a tie with Vikram and was voted out decided by the obstacle course in episode 14 Zoey- eeveecutie321- voted out 12th Zoey is Daniella's younger sister, she is a friendly girl who is nice kind and sweet. She was voted out in episode 7 with Melissa. AarynPose1 copy.jpg AarynPose2 copy.jpg All Campers in cast copy.jpg all cast.jpg Cody+Aaryn copy.jpg dance room.jpg final 2 faceoff.jpg Final 2 worry copy.jpg Finale.jpg Halloween copy.jpg Host with Final 2 copy.jpg Hosts talk.jpg Jacob give Tony haircut copy.jpg Joanne waves copy.jpg Joshua drink copy.jpg Mel kiss Mon.jpg Leanne & Vikram copy.jpg Nicola dies copy.jpg Nic argues.jpg Relaxing copy.jpg Tori eating Gelatin copy.jpg TSDI Final 2 copy.jpg Winnercloseup copy.jpg all of the xcampers.jpg